Winter Beauty
by St. Minority
Summary: Jack intrudes in Norrington's home with Christmas gifts. fluffy m/m


**Title:** Winter Beauty  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Christmas drabble exchange for potc_love community on LJ  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Jack/Norrington  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> m/m, fluffy

**Summary:** Jack intrudes into Norrington's home with a few Christmas presents.

Original date posted elsewhere: 12/31/06

* * *

><p>James Norrington bolted upright in bed from the crashing sound right outside on his balcony. He heard several curse words muttered by the intruder and saw the person's shadow as he got to his feet. From the drawer of the bedside table, he retrieved his readied pistol and aimed for the door.<p>

The instant it opened he shouted, "Don't move! I have you in my sight."

For some odd reason, he felt as if he knew the person. There was something about the way the man stood that made him believe he had met him before. When the uninvited visitor took a step closer, the candlelight illuminated his face, and James inhaled sharply.

"Is that how you greet all your lovers?" Jack Sparrow questioned with a broad grin.

James was speechless for a second before he replied smartly, "I do when they don't use the front door like a normal person."

Jack snickered. "When have you _ever_known me to be normal, ay?"

James put the pistol away and started to rise, but Sparrow held up a hand to make him stay where he was. He cocked his head in interest as he observed Jack remove a good-sized pouch from his inner coat pocket and unlace it. Jack looked at him excitedly and sensually as he lifted the bag above his head and flipped it over to empty the contents. What had been contained within that James could now see caused his mouth to fall open slightly and for his breath to leave him for a moment.

It was snow; at least that is what it appeared like to James as he watched the flakes fall lightly on and around Jack as if they were descending from the sky naturally.

"Oh," he whispered in astonishment. "Jack, it's….."

Jack remained still until the last of it ghosted over him. When none was left, he strolled to James and sat next to him.

"Would you like some too, love?" Sparrow asked charmingly.

James smiled and laughed; he felt as if he were back in his childhood days in England. "Yes."

"Alright then, close your eyes."

James did as instructed, and Jack reached into the pouch. The pirate held his clasped hand above the Commodore's head and breathed, "Open them."

The grip loosened, and snowflakes drifted onto James. James gasped and his blue orbs lit up with joy. It had been so long since he had seen the white beauty of winter; the memories that he had of it breezed through his mind, all filled with enjoyment. He shivered as some of it went inside his shirt, causing a chuckle from Jack.

Once there was no more, James gazed at Jack delightedly and said gently, "Thank you."

"Ah, but that's not the last of what I have for you. There are a couple more things."

James gave him a quizzical look as Jack's hand went into the bag again. He pulled out what seemed to be a small ice sculpture and presented it to James. James took it, stared closely at the object, and found it to be a miniature glass replica of the _Black Pearl._

"It's beautiful, Jack," he whispered. "Absolutely stunning."

"There's another that can't be parted from it, darling."

Jack's arms went behind his back, and his fingers fumbled for a second before he offered another glass figurine. This one was of a sparrow with outstretched wings, and in its talons it clutched two minute J's. James' eyes watered unexpectedly and he looked into Jack's glittering, amber orbs.

"Happy Christmas, Jamie," Sparrow voiced softly with a warm grin.

James swallowed and nodded. "Th-Thank you."

There was a brief pause before James set the gifts on the nightstand, placed his hands on Jack's cheeks, and kissed the man fiercely. Jack wrapped his arms around James and laid him down, resting atop him as their lips continued to caress one another's hungrily.

After spending a great deal of the night rediscovering each other's bodies, James snuggled against Sparrow's hot, naked being with his head against the pirate's chest. Jack cradled James and breathed deeply as he closed his eyes and then kissed the male's forehead several times.

Just before Sparrow faded to sleep, he heard James speak intensely quietly, "Happy Christmas, Jack."


End file.
